Arrow
by darylscarol
Summary: CAROL AND DARYL! Fluffy Caryl, based during the time at the prison. Carol asks to go on a run with Daryl and he accepts.
**Fluffy Caryl fanfic! Based during their time at the prison. ENJOY! (Sorry for any typos!) Don't forget to leave a review! :)**

Carol cradled Judith in her arms, holding the bottle up as Judith drank up her breakfast. Carol watched Judith and thought about when Sophia had been born, she was the best thing to ever happen to her, the light of her life. But she was gone now, Carol was still adjusting and trying to move on. She walked down the steps and into the courtyard of the prison and sat down on the picnic bench, looking out over the yard.

The sun was still rising and the rays of light warmed her skin. Judith finished her bottle and Carol flung the towel over her shoulder and held Judith to her chest and starting gently tapping her back.

"Morning Carol," came a voice from behind her.

"Hi Rick, sleep well?"

"Much better than I have been thank you," Rick flashed a smile at her and then watched Judith as she let out a hiccup and a small burp. Carol giggled then and handed Judith to Rick as he sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Rick bouncing Judith on his knee. The silence was interrupted by Daryl's bike firing into action. He pulled up at the gate before shutting it off and strolling towards them.

"Going to be a nice day, thought I'd take advantage and head out, get some supplies, maybe do some hunting," said Daryl, his crossbow slung over his shoulder and his hands on his hips.

"Want me to go with you?" asked Rick, pulling Judith into a hug against his chest.

"Nah, you have some family time, I can go on my own," he said simply before turning until he was stopped by Carol's voice.

"Can I go?" her voice gentle "I haven't been out in ages, it'd be nice to have a change of scenery," she said smiling at Daryl. Daryl glanced from Carol to Rick.

"Isn't up to me Dixon, take your girl out, you two could do with some time alone," he teased and winked before getting up on his feet and making a hasty retreat. Carol snorted a laugh and looked at Daryl who's cheeks had blushed a pink colour.

"Can I?"

"Go get your things, we leave in 5 minutes," said Daryl turning on his heel and returning to his bike.

~ X ~

Carol changed into her red tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. She didn't often where jeans but she wanted a change from her khaki trousers. She fixed her knife to her belt and packed a bag with some water and some beef jerky and put it over her shoulder and grabbed the rifle that was positioned against the wall.

Daryl was by his bike attaching his crossbow to the back of it, he then checked the fuel tank and then stood upright and saw Carol walking up to him. She was wearing the red tank top that showed off her collarbones and cut lower than her other clothes. Her jeans hugged her legs and her hips swayed as she walked.

"Careful, you'll catch flies," she laughed a little at him, the corner of her lips turning upwards into a smile. Daryl looked down and shut his mouth, not realising that it was open whilst he was watching her.

"Stop." he said bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. "You ready?" he said quickly trying to change the subject. Carol nodded in response and watched as climbed his bike and settled down with his hands on the hand bars. She climbed on behind him and shuffled forward, snaking her arms tightly around his waist and resting her hands on his stomach. His muscles tensed at her touch, he hoped she didn't notice. He liked her touching him but he wasn't used to it and never knew out to play it. They'd grown close during the winter that the group had been on the road and even closer since they'd been at the prison. He was starting to feel things for her, things he hadn't felt before, they made his stomach churn when their eyes met or she smiled at him but now that her arms were wrapped securely around him, his stomach was doing flips inside.

Daryl shock the tension away in his stomach and started up the bike and took off. Maggie opened the gate, killing a walker that was blocking their exit, letting them out before locking shutting the gate behind them.

~ X ~

Daryl's bike roared down the road for several miles until they were far from the prison. The sun was fully up now and Carol closed her eyes and soaked up the sun and the breeze that was brushing her face.

Daryl pulled up in a small town, outside a pharmacy and kicked his bike stand up before silencing the engine. Carol hadn't removed her arms from his waist and she looked around, scoping out the area. Daryl didn't want to move, didn't want her to let go but the dream was short lived as she then removed her hands and got off the bike, adjusting her backpack and bracing her rifle. Daryl unclipped his crossbow and they started walking.

"Thank you for bringing me," said Carol watching him as he walked a few metres ahead of her.

"Ain't no bother," he said, not meaning to be as blunt as it had come out.

"It's just, I know you like your alone time and you work better on your own, I just needed to get out. Been in there for ages now and-"

"I like spending time with you," he cut her off, glancing over his shoulder at her but continued walking. He shocked himself with that comment, it was true, he did like being with her but he wasn't used to actually saying things like that out loud.

Carol smiled to herself and felt her heart pick up pace. She had been wanting to talk to Daryl alone for a while and Rick had obviously noticed, hence why he suggested that she go with him. Carol wanted to tell Daryl how she felt about him, it was no longer just friendship and an awkward liking or a crush, this was something more. All she could think about was when she'd next get to see him and all she would do is worry about him when he was out on a run. She was close with everyone in the group but it was different with Daryl, there was understanding of everything she had been through, he was accepting of who she was and she never found herself having to explain herself to him.

They scoped out a few stores and collected a few things but it was clear that other people had gotten there before them so there wasn't much left. Carol had found some torches and some more batteries, as well as more towels and some diapers for Judith. Daryl held the door for her as they exited the shop and headed back towards Daryl's bike. Neither of them had said much, just a few sentences exchanged here and there.

Carol put some of the supplies in the saddle bags on the bike and turned to look at Daryl who was watching the area. A walker came snarling from behind them, an older walker with his face half chewed off and his clothes shredded and dirty. "I got it," said Daryl, raising his crossbow and shooting an arrow straight into the centre of the walker's forward. It fell to the ground in a heap. Daryl walked towards it and removed his arrow and turned walking back to Carol as he wiped the arrow clean on his jeans.

"Can you teach me?" Daryl looked up at her then and met her gaze, she looked intrigued.

"Wanna learn to shoot?" he queried, knowing what she was talking about but wanted confirmation.

"Yeah, you're so good with the crossbow and I find it fascinating. And I thought, if anyone is going to teach me to use one, you'd be the best to ask," she smiled at him. Carol had done a lot of smiling today, being around Daryl just lifted her spirits so much and she was elated whenever he was near. She knew she was rambling but she wanted to spend more time with him and she couldn't think of a better way than for him to teach her to shoot.

Daryl gave her a little smile and nodded, "let's go then," he said climbing onto the bike, followed by Carol who scooted up close behind him so she was flush against his back, her hands back on his stomach. Daryl glanced over his shoulder at her and started up the bike.

~ X ~

Daryl drove down the road for awhile until he found the perfect spot. An old abandoned house that was built in a clear area so he could see any potential danger before it got to close. They pulled up outside the house and Daryl collected pieces of old wood and structured some make shift targets. Carol looked through the windows of the house and it looked as if it had been empty for a long time.

Daryl lead Carol to where he had set up some targets in the large field. She followed him, watching the way he carried himself, so strong and with such purpose. He stopped and she stood next to him and looked up at him with excitement in her eyes. Daryl turned to face her and took the rifle and backpack off her and placed it to one side. He handed her the crossbow. She took it from him, he fingers grazing his slightly, igniting a rush of heat through her body. Carol was shocked at the weight of it, it was heavier than it looked. Daryl smirked slightly as he watched her struggle slightly with the weight.

"It's heavier than it looks," she said giggling a little before turning to face the target and holding it up. Her arms shook a little at the weight.

"Lower your elbows slightly, it'll take the pressure off your arms and more put onto your shoulders, it'll help a bit," said Daryl folding his arms across his chest. Carol lowered her elbows slightly so she looked less like a chicken and looked through the eye piece.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, like that, you're still wobbly. I need you to spread your legs a little for me," he said. Carol snorted and then let out a loud laugh. Daryl felt a blush rush up his neck and into his cheeks, realising what he has just said.

"That's no way to get into a woman's pants Daryl," she said giving him a cheeky grin, her eyes wide. Daryl rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"That ain't what I meant!" he snapped, feeling embarrassed.

Carol laughed again and then lifted the crossbow, moving her feet a little further apart. Daryl came up behind her and used his foot to spread her feet a little more. He then moved his hands to her hips and guided her so she was standing at a slight angle. Carol shivered as she felt his breath tickle the back of her neck, her heart beat was faster and felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. Daryl released his hands from her hips and moved them to alter her arms so her elbows were in the right place. "When you're ready," he said into her ear. She looked through the eye piece and pressed the trigger, the arrow flying out of the crossbow and landing on the target. Daryl lowered his hands but didn't step back. Carol shot a few more arrows, after Daryl had taught her how to reload the crossbow. She hit the target every time.

"You're a natural," he said smiling a little. Carol looked over her shoulder and blushed a little. She could feel herself start to get a bit sweaty, not from the heat of the sun but from the heat coming off of Daryl's body.

"I had a good teacher. Hurts my shoulder though," she admitted, lifted her shoulder to circle it and release some of the tension. Daryl lifted his hands and massaged her should just like her had done on top on the bus when they first arrived at the prison. Carol let out a sigh and smiled to herself, sinking back against his touch. Daryl dropped his hands and Carol leaned back into his chest. The voices in his head started screaming and he was panicking, he didn't know what to do. He swallowed and then rested his hands on her hips and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Carol could feel his hands trembling against her and she knew he was nervous but the touch confirmed to her the he too wanted to touch her, he just wasn't very good at expressing it. Carol sensed his nerves and decided to take control of the situation. She turned in his arms and placed the crossbow on the grass beneath them. Daryl froze up and she looked up at him, meeting his gaze. She brought her hands up to his face and cupped his cheeks in her hands, using her thumbs to caress his skin softly. The grip on her hips tightened slightly and she stepped into closer to him, bringing his head down to meet hers. She was surprised when it was Daryl who closed the small gap between their lips, his chapped lips crashing clumsily onto hers. The kiss was quick as Daryl broke away and tried to pull back but Carol had a grip on his face and drew him back in "it's okay," she whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

Daryl relaxed a little and moved his hands to her lower back as her arms snaked around his neck. He felt like he was about to explode, his heart was hammering against his ribcage. It was happening, he'd thought about this moment for a long time and it was finally happening and she hadn't rejected him. That was partly the reason he didn't want to make a move, in fear of rejection. Carol pulled away first and rested her forehead against his and smiled. "I've been waiting for so long to do this," she said quietly. Daryl pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Me too," he replied. Kissing her softly again. His hands were still trembling against her lower back and she took her own hand, placing it on one of his wrists and pushed his hand downwards, so that it was cupping her butt cheek. "Na-uh," he said, pulling his hand back up to her back. "Not here," he flashed her a suggestive look before kissing her again. Carol blushed and covered her mouth with her hand to avoid laughing to hard.

Daryl released his grip from her and pulled away walking towards the target, removing the arrows that Carol had shot. Carol picked up the crossbow from the floor and tried to steady her breathing. Daryl then picked up the rifle and the backpack and flung them over his shoulder and walked back to Carol. He threaded his fingers through hers, and squeezed it tight. They walked hand in hand back to Daryl's bike. He took the crossbow from her and handed her the backpack and rifle and she put them over her shoulders and straddled the bike. Daryl strapped the crossbow on and turned to look at Carol straddling his bike. His heart jumped, she was so beautiful and she looked smoking hot in that outfit. She giggled at him but he positioned himself in front of her, his back to her. She wrapped her arms around him again and moved her hand down to his thigh. Daryl froze and glanced over at her, his whole body tense and he could feel the blood pumping through his veins, it was almost painful. "Can I join you on watch tonight?" Carol asked running her hand up and down his thigh.

"If you wanna," he said simply.

"Can you promise me something though?"

"And what's that?" he queried, expecting her to ask him to not tell anyone what had just happened, not that he would have anyway.

"When we first arrived at the prison, you said you'd go down first, do you intend on keeping that promise?" she said kissing his shoulder. Daryl snorted and almost choked on the air.

"Stop," replied, starting up the engine and taking off at a first pace towards the direction of the prison. Carol rested her head against his back and gripped tightly around his waist because he was going much faster than he was earlier. Carol smiled to herself and relief flooded her when she thought about the fact that Daryl had kissed her and he obviously had feelings for her too. She was happy. The happiest she had been in a very long time.


End file.
